


I Will Posses Your Heart

by i_wont_fall_asleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, crazy!harry, serious death and destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_wont_fall_asleep/pseuds/i_wont_fall_asleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry believes him and Louis are meant to be together and the only way for that to happen is to set them both free…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Posses Your Heart

Louis awoke extremely disoriented and frightened. His bright, blue eyes were still slightly unfocused and blurry from whatever substance that had knocked him out, leaving him feeling vulnerable. The last thing he could remember was eating dinner with the lads and taking a cab home with Harry, and after that, he couldn’t recall anymore. He tried to sit up, but found alarmingly, that he was tied down to the bed he was currently laying on. Spending a few moments trying to wiggle free of the painful twine wrapped around both arms and legs proved to only tighten and further ensnare the boy. Lou was terrified in the dark, cold room; he had absolutely no idea who brought him there or why.

“Hello? Is anybody there?” He croaked quietly, unsure if the responder would be friend or foe.

“Oh, it looks as if sleeping beauty is finally awake. How was your rest, love?” Rasped a deep and impossibly familiar voice from the corner of the room.

“Harry?” Louis whispered, unable to comprehend what was happening.

“Aw, Boo Bear, you know me just by the sound of my voice, even in such strange settings.” The younger boy cooed as he flipped on a dull overhead light.

The Doncaster native’s eyes squinted against the garish light and took a few seconds before opening them fully. His face turned into a mask of horror as he captured the room’s contents: every inch of the walls were covered with pictures of the two boys, some the older one had seen millions of times reblogged on Tumblr, but others, such as him sleeping peacefully, or showering alone, he had no idea how Harry had gotten them. Pulling his gaze away from the crude shrine decorating the walls, Louis then focused on his best friend standing at the end of the bed, the sight frightening him more than being a comfort as it should’ve been. The curly-haired boy was wearing his X Factor audition clothes, a plain white tee-shirt pulled together with a grey cardigan and a green and black scarf. The beads and bracelets, even, which looped lazily around his wrists, were the same that he had worn on that day so long ago. Usually the forest green eyes shone with amusement and delight, but instead they now looked unsteady and darted around the room frantically.

“Harry, wh-what are we doing here? Why am I tied up, mate?”

“Don’t worry; I’ll explain everything in a minute…” Harry trailed off, eyes distracted yet completely staring at the immobile lad, “God, Lou, you are so fucking beautiful like this, in this light-or any light really.”

In the middle of Louis’ jumbled, panicky thoughts, he smelled an overwhelming scent of something exceedingly familiar that he couldn’t quite place his long, slender finger on.

Harry shook his luscious, brown ringlets and refocused, “Anyways, I brought you here to finally set us free.”

“Free from what?”

“Free from everything and anyone that’s stopping us from being ourselves.”

As the older boy looked down in confusion he caught sight of his own attire; he was wearing the same clothes he had auditioned for X Factor in. He didn’t even know he still had the long grey cardigan, light blue button down, and short, black tie. He did know that when he had slipped into the cab with his band mate, he most certainly was not wearing the outfit. Everything slid into place like an unstoppable, unwelcome mudslide. The pictures, the clothing, the way his best friend leered at him with unhinged lust, the cryptic words; it all made sense, but Louis had to ask the next question, regardless.

“Harry, when you say being ourselves, what do you mean exactly?”

“Oh sweet cheeks, being together, obviously. We’ll finally be free together, without anyone stopping us. Especially that cow Eleanor.”

“Harry,” Lou spoke slowly, begging for understanding, “I love Elean-” He was cut off by a swift, stinging slap to the face by the other boy.

“Stop fucking lying, Tomlinson! I see the way you look at me all the time, and I feel the same way so, please, stop fucking lying to me.”

The boy on the bed filled with a hollowing sickness, “No, that was to play up the bromance and mess with the fans a bit. I don’t love you like that, Haz.”

The taller boy from Cheshire only sighed, “I thought you would be like this, so I decided to finally release us from all the bullshit.”

All at once, Louis recognized the overpowering smell of gasoline as the scent he couldn’t quite name, and even worse he realized he was drenched in the foul, heavy liquid.

The entire situation was very fucked up and seeming even more hopeless with each passing second and spoken word, and the trapped lad began sobbing, “Pl-pl-please, Hazza, you don’t have to do this. Please, it-it-it’s not too late to stop. I’m begging; you cannot do this.”

Harry suddenly leapt onto the flammable bed, straddling and placing his large hands on either side of the distraught boy’s face, “Shh, Lou Bear, don’t cry. Everything will be fine once it’s all over, once we’re free. And you are going to look so fucking gorgeous, like a phoenix engulfed in endless flames.” He chuckles softly, “My release won’t be as spectacular, not that I even deserve anything to rival your magnificence. No, I just get a quick, boring bullet to the brain. But our love is so, so worth it.”

 “HARROLD EDWARD STYLES, I DO NOT FUCKING WANT YOU! I DO NOT FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU CRAZY PSYCHO!”

The only response was Harry’s rough voice singing softly and eerily into the screaming boy’s ear, “ _You reject my advances and desperate please. I won’t let you let me down so easily…and I know you will find love, I will posses your heart_.”

Louis shuddered away from the twisted words, feeling sickened and desperate. His sobs were loud and wracked his small frame as red, hot tears spilt down his cheeks. Harry leaned in for a comforting kiss but the boy underneath him jerked his head away.

There was no retaliation, only another sigh as he got off the bed and took a plain yellow lighter from his pocket. With a simple flick, Harry lit the lighter and tossed it onto the bed, quickly catching it in flames. The fire bit into Louis’ skin, piercing him mercilessly like millions of sharp daggers. It ate eagerly through his layers, and hungrily moved onto his unprotected flesh.

The moss green eyes watched the howling, writhing boy on the flame-filled bed mesmerized. Louis Tomlinson was stunning in everything he did, so it only made sense to the deranged lad that when he finally reached the most beautiful stage of this world-death-would it be multiplied to immeasurable, breathtaking amounts.

“ _You don’t know you’re beautiful._ ” His slow voice drew out the words and mixed with the shrieks of the dying boy, creating what Harry thought to be a sweet lullaby.

He turned away reluctantly, wishing to continue watching. But he knew he had to complete the next task in order to be fully and truly with his beloved. Pulling out a nameless brand of gun, he cocked it and placed it gently in his mouth. The barrel tasted metallic and reminded him fondly of blood.

He looked at the charring boy as the flames died down, consuming all that was there, “ _Its gotta be youuu_.” were his final words before pulling the trigger.


End file.
